Words
by GigliwasCool
Summary: Words spoken. Glances shared. Touches emblazoned. Set to Hallelujah. Who doesn't want to read a Jommy oneshot?


Well hello again everyone! Ok now I sound like a really creepy little kid show host, scary much? Well to stay on that track, let me propose a game. Let's pretend that Spied and Jamie never walked in on Tommy and Jude when they did, basically this is my take on everything that happened after Tommy's famously fangirl words about he and Sadie not being right and then basically letting everyone know that he loves Jude. And let's pretend that it was storming during the episode too. Ok enough ramble, on with it!

* * *

**_Words_**

Rain poured against the roof, thudding against the tiles and storming through her thoughts. Flinching with each pounding roll of thunder and jumping with each clash of lightening, she merely strolled to a light switch as the power resurged.

_I never lied to you, Jude._

Her gaze never wavered as all illumination fleeted from the house, leaving it barren and dark to the dinning taps of the incessant rain. Letting a sigh tickle the air around her lips, it escaped peacefully as she sunk to the floor. Footsteps told her that he was near, while their constant pitter left an easy excuse for her sleeplessness.

_People, they don't always see who you **really** are._

Her lids would sneak closed for mere moments but as he flooded her vision and the worn soles of his shoes battered the old floor they flipped open, only to be met by the dinning darkness from the storm. His distance seemed unreal as he sat at the opposite corner of the room while his fingers pranced hauntingly across the keys.

_But I need **you** to try._

Her ears hungrily met the soft melody, gulping it and demanding more as the notes obliged, and flickered through the soft air. They swirled through the breezing air before her lips and eyes as she watched the elements mix and concoct a dangerous cocktail. It was the cocktail infamous with a certain Mr. Quincy. A certain Quincy that knew all the right things to say, but never found a time to let them grace across his lips that suited anyone but him. Like the bittersweet taste of a strawberry, his words rolled carefully across her tongue, mauled twistedly through her teeth and whispered delicately past her lips.

_Believe me,_

In a whispered moment she had forgotten Spied and forgotten herself. The cloudy haze he had left in her eyes blinded all that she couldn't see. She let her heart believe his words; she let her eyes see him pouring his words; she didn't let her head analyze his words.

_**In** me, again._

Her heart soaked each word and tender gesture as it began to burst with the words of a thousand chirping love songs. She watched him lean forwards, capturing the air between them with his nearness and stealing the breath off of her lips. Any thought that wasn't of Tommy, for Tommy, revolving and beseeching Tommy to kiss her was trampled, left and forgotten in a world that Jude never wanted to rejoin.

The gushes of rain gurgled through the pipes that encircled the old building, flushing the dirty noise across the street as each dancing rain drop melded into a sullied sea of sloshed water with the passing moments.

_I never lied._

Jude huddled within herself, grasping her legs and pulling them close to her chin as they rocked her back and forth to the steady harmony of the untamed piano keys. She let a small gaze pass from her eyes to Tommy's as his light reflected across the creaking boards and found their way back to her. A smile shone in each inch and crevice of his lips as he watched her. The smile that swept through the flame of his gaze.

_Listen to me._

He didn't know how she relished in his smile, keeping the image with her as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach, each playing a different scenario of all that could happen. He was sure he still had groveling to finish as her previous words played in his head. They played a tune that he never wanted to hear; they played a song of disdain and loathing. He had betrayed their thin trust, setting each pin and bowling them over with destructive heartbreak.

_I called you out for cheating on Sadie._

Words. Words. Words. He didn't hear them, he merely watched her while she fired mini daggers from her lips, wanting to cut him. Wanting to bruise him. Wanting to make him feel. Wanting him to know what it feels like when a heart breaks. When the man who had promised to keep it safe, shreds a heart to pieces. Her words hadn't been about Sadie. Her words had been about Jude, and how Tommy had broken Jude. They played the soft tune but slowly manipulated the notes, making it barren and tuneless.

_I am not the one in this room with truth issues, Quincy_.

He looked up from the soft chords that churned from the tinkling keys and weighed the air hauntingly. They played in his ears. They played through her thoughts. The candle flickered once more, blazing the small flame in front of his eyes. The deafening quiet throttled him while the soft silence cradled her.

_I am not the liar._

The deafeningly constant patter shifted through his ears, his fingers crashed to the piano once more as he wondered if he could really make everything better. He didn't know it already was. If he had known he would have whispered all the things he ever wanted to tell her, playing against the steady rhythm of the wanton droplets that fell outside. If he had known, he would have kissed the cherry lips that sweetly smiled through the softly lit distance. If he had known, he wouldn't have been sitting at the piano.

* * *

who feels like reviewing? who can hear that tantalizing call of the sneaky review button. 'leave feedback! leave feedback!' I can hear it too, lol. No really all weirdnes aside, who wants to review? ;o)


End file.
